


Jaune and the Pizza Minx

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation?, Romance, Seduction, Smut, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: -AUJaune has been delivering pizzas for the family business for some time now and his frequent customer has always been a green-haired pizza addict with a sexy body and exotic appearance. One pizza delivery later she makes her move on him and lures him into the house in order to tease him enough to seduce him. This leads to both of them realizing their feelings for each other as well as a hidden lustful state of mind he possessed that somehow involves the Geass.





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  


**Jaune and the Pizza Minx**

**Code Geass And RWBY**

**For Shadow Sprinkles**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One-The Pizza Whore**

 

*********

(Takes Place in Code Geass Universe)

 

“Jaune! You got a delivery to make!~” The musical voice of his older sister Sophia calling out to him from the kitchen. She was wearing her uniform tightly to her body often keeping a cleavage window open to distract male customers. 

Jaune was in the back of the kitchen of the family-owned restaurant known as ‘Arcadia Pizza’, it was in his family for years with him and his siblings all working inside of it. 

“Uh, is it the usual place where the customer doesn’t tip and wears a lot of weird cosplay outfits?” He asked looking back at his sister at the front counter seeing her nod her pretty face making him sigh. 

“Sorry, but a paying customer is top-priority despite their attitude. Besides, she’s been our best one ever since we opened up here to New Pendragon. I’m sure one day she’ll wear an outfit so raunchy and exposing you’ll have to fall in love with her, or at least enjoy making a delivery. Time’s a wasting, Jaune, get on your moped and get moving.~” Sophia said with a musical hum to her lovely voice. 

Jaune slumped his shoulders and nodded, he headed over to the counter to pick up the single order of pepperoni and double-cheese, for the reclusive customer who lives a few blocks from them and within the more metropolitan part of the city. Strapping the box inside the carrying case he grabbed his helmet and went outside to his moped. He largely only used it for deliveries and such,  never to be social in fear of being labeled a dork. Putting it in the carrying basket and strapping it in Jaune got on his bike and revved up the engine before speeding off to the usual place.

As he drove up the freeway he saw on another large building broadcast screen the announcement of Empress Nunnally's latest decree designed and proposed for the people. He smiled, ever since that sweet crippled girl came to power she has been nothing but a benevolent ruler to all her citizens. Jaune and his family moved here some time ago to set up shop and continue the restaurant chain, his mother and father maintained the original back home.

‘Business certainly has been booming since the time of peace following that ultra-bloody war not too long ago. Ever since that little girl’s rule began our business has been booming with more and more people coming into the city to start a new life.Now…..where was this woman’s place again?’ Jaune asked himself as she turned down the exit ramp and arrived in the usual city block where a large multi-storied suite was stationed. 

Going up the steps and heading up to the usual place Jaune arrived at the place and knocked on the door waiting for the signal. Rapping his knuckles on it a few times he waited until he heard the usual unlocking sounds and sees the woman wearing another weird of tight-fitting outfit when she’d take the pizza from him. She hardly ever spoke to the guy and never dared tipping him, she grabbed the pizza from his hands and forked him a twenty for the total and that was it. 

“Come on in.” A muffled female voice spoke out from the other end perplexing Jaune entirely. He blinked once or twice and then turned the handle opening the door. He arrived inside her apartment suite and closed it behind him. Taking a look around he took note that the place, while somewhat lavish and modern-esque, wasn’t anything special. So he just went over to the kitchen counter to place the pizza on top and wait for the woman to come out and pay him. Jaune would admit he really liked her appearance and often hoped to get to know her were there meetings not so brief and unfulfilling. He just wished he could talk to the girl. He had delivered here so many times it was ridiculous and the woman never once said anything beyond a curt ‘Thank you’ and ‘Here’. Was it wrong to want to be social with such a beauty? 

He remembered his first meeting with the slender beauty so very long ago. She was a woman that looked to be in her prime and often held a vexing yellow-eyed stare whenever greeting him. She had long flowing lime-green hair draping down her back past her waist and a mystifying pair of yellow eyes staring back at him with intrigue. She was simply known as C.C., otherwise known as customer number One and beyond. Her body was a slender hourglass figure to boot and her skin was as pristine and smooth-looking as any supermodel he’d ever see. This woman had it all; plump ample breasts that stuck despite being tremendously huge C cups, wide baby-bearing hips, and a nice phat ass rounded to perfection and looking delicious to boot. Those eyes of hers held an unseen wisdom that one would not expect in someone that appeared so long, they were also vexing and had done a number on Jaune’s body making him horny.He nearly did a double take the first time he saw her and felt enthralled with the girl ever since, many of the times he delivered she was wearing an odd yet stunning cosplay outfit ranging from ‘Festival girl’ to ‘Cheerleader’ to even less eccentric outfits such as a tight pair of spats and zip-up top. One time she was just naked this time save for a single small towel wrapped around her neck curtain lining her tits. Jaune was especially surprised by this turn of events and didn’t notice she was nude until he felt his erection pop up after seeing her neatly trimmed green patch. It would forever be a cherished memory for him.

‘Oh no. I feel it again.’ Jaune thought with eyes wide in mortified shock. He looked down and saw that his pants formed an erectile tent from within. This made him red with embarrassment as he hoped it would fade before she came out and saw him.

‘C-crap! Oh boner not now!’ He mentally whined as he frantically looked around for any sign of her hoping it would fade before seeing him. Unfortunately his luck was always the worst when it came to timing.

“Why thank you, I couldn't get to it at the door like usual since I was just changing.” A wise youthful woman’s voice spoke out causing him to slowly turn his head around to see the vexing green-haired beauty there again with a stoic impassive stare on her face like usual. 

Jaune noticed that his erection was thankfully softened enough not to be a noticeable tent and turned around ready to greet her with the family delivery motto until he saw what she was wearing and choked up. He couldn’t complete his sentence, nor could he comprehend his own thoughts for what he saw clinging tightly to her body vexed him completely. 

Around the woman’s body was a tight one-piece leotard or swimsuit that wrapped her body tightly. It was trimmed at the top allowing an unburdened view of her collarbone area and shoulders, her delicate creamy skin was nicely displayed alongside her cleavage. Around her body it clung her flat stomach nicely with a thin thong-like strip riding up between her delectable butt cheeks. Jaune was absolutely vexed by what he saw and felt his erection beginning to rise up once again.

‘S-s-she’s beautiful!’ He marveled at her making her giggled quietly behind curved lips. CC then suddenly turned around exposing her taut buttocks to him and wiggling it enticingly before his eyes. Jaune’s erection was positively throbbing inside of his pants now after this flirtatious gesture she was giving him.

‘Hmm, he likes it. I find it fun that he becomes so flustered whenever he sees me in a different outfit each visit. These deliveries and flirtations have been the highlight of my day whenever I place an order, but now I’d like to try something different. Something special. A pure untouched boy like him being in love with me and my body is always special, but doing this with my favorite pizza delivery guy makes me feel so much more normal than I was before. Peace and a new lease on life was what I received following the Zero Requiem, I still miss Lelouch, but these days I need something or rather someone to fulfill this growing need of mine.’ CC thought to herself licking her lips cutely before turning back to face him with her front. 

Her eyes drifted down to his pants noticing there were a few cum stains forming underneath the bridge uniform pants he was wearing.

“Aaghk! H-here’s your pizza, ma’am!” Jaune blurted out red cheeks covering up his eyes with his hat while the woman simply stared at him with interest. 

“Hmmh.” She hummed tilting her head to the side noticing that down  below his pants he was sporting a very noticeable erection. A coy smile curved up on her lips and Jaune just now noticed he was packing a tent down below.

‘Crap! Oh boner not now! This is embarrassing!’ He thought feeling humiliated after knowing CC spotted his reaction.

‘I...I think I can judge to be rather large, and it has been awhile. Decades in fact since i’ve had a handsome strapping man in my bed, even if he’s a squeamish cute boy. Today I take advantage.’ She thought making her glad she dressed up in one of her more provocative outfits. 

“Could you come inside and bring it with you?” She beckoned making Jaune want to refute and ask why doesn’t do it herself, but then he saw her swaying her hips seductively with each slow step she took. The way her ample bottom swerved and swished mesmerized him into obeying her. CC’s taut buttocks were perfectly supple and voluptuous, each swig of her waist made her cheeks jiggle around that tight unitard outfit she was currently wearing. It rode up enough to disappear into her buttcrack giving him an undeterred view of her buttocks shaking with every step. Jaune couldn’t not look at that nice supple derriere and want to do something with it.

Jaune shrugged and figured why not as he carried the pizza and headed in deeper into her apartment. He opened up the lid to show her the usual order and CC’s face became starstruck with delight.She looked at it like it was the most divine treat imaginable and was between choices of going to town on it and carrying on with her seduction. She nodded to Jaune making him close the lid and looked at him softly with a smile.

“You know, mmmh, I’ve ordered from you maybe a hundred times already and I’ve never really gotten to know more about you during that time. Why don't you tell me about your family, Jaune? I’d like for us to be more neighborly with each other.” CC suggested putting her hands on her hips strutting her lithe beautiful body like a swimsuit model.

Jaune nodded and felt grateful that he held the pizza box just over his crotch so that she wouldn’t see the erection entirely. He was sure the girl saw most of it anyway yet hoped to avoid any awkwardness so long as she made no mention of it.He couldn’t make it disappear unless he ‘got to business’, seeing CC’s lithe sexy body just kept it up all the same.

“Well there’s not much to say, I come from a big family full of girls with me being the only boy among my siblings.” He began as CC listened intently by looking at him with an enamored gaze. She knew she had him wrapped around her finger and now it was time to seal the deal. 

“That is interesting, most families would be too cautious to start a business outside their home city. I’m glad it’s working out for you, speaking of which, I left the money in my room. Come follow me while I get it.~” CC teased making Jaune gulp nervously as he followed her sashaying booty over to her bedroom.

The girl lived in a modest yet mildly lavish apartment well-suited for singles like herself, Jaune couldn’t fathom why she lived alone or if she had any family worth mentioning. He just hoped his erection could go away before things got more awkward. 

‘Uunngh, it’s still hard. My pants are getting too tight! And I can't’ stop staring at her ass!’ He thought to himself with growing frustration and struggled to focus his thoughts on more uncomfortable thoughts in hope of lowering his erection. Nothing worked, only CC’s ass was front and center inside his  mind.

After they arrived in her somewhat messy bedroom he saw the lime-haired woman eyeball her dresser telling Jaune that’s where she had her money. Of course there was a thick pile of clothes in between that piece of furniture and the girl. CC had a naughty idea playing out in her mind and smirked. She pointed it out and made a beeline for the mass of clothing and bent herself over the clothing pile rummaging, or at least look like she was, through the dresser and the clothing completely bent over. Jaune whimpered even more intensely as her ass stick out wiggling in front of his eyes.

“Uunngh!” He groaned struggling to keep himself in check. ‘She has to be doing this on purpose!’ 

Jaune even saw her cameltoe pressing tightly into the white plastic fabric of her mound area. He saw the shape of it imprint against the material making him even harder and more unstable with hormone-driven urges. 

‘He’s looking and it appears as though he’s going to burst soon, better add some wiggle to this posture.’ She thought shaking her buttocks back and forth slowly ensuring that his eyes were upon her as she bent herself even further over the heap of clothes. Seeing him try to look away had been too much fun for CC, but to make sure he didn’t cream his pants and end this little adventure prematurely she made sure to speed things along. Her eyes turned over to the ‘wallet’ over by her nightstand, which was really just a prop purse she got for signing up for Pizza rewards membership. 

Getting up off the pile she walked over to it she grabbed the small item made of leather she pulled it open revealing nothing inside. She tossed her face over her shoulder to look at Jaune directly, or rather, the bulge in his pants that she can’t stop thinking about.

‘Remarkable. He must be at least a foot long in length and several inches in girth, those pants of his are actually ripping apart at the seams too.’ She noted feeling her thighs gnash tightly together in arousal. Noting how unnaturally large he was CC then came up with an idea on how to capitalize on it.

“Oh dear me, it seems I don't have any money to pay for it.” She began in her soothing serene voice putting up a dramatic flair. She learned much about acting from Lelouch and understood how fun it was to be theatrical in front of people.

Jaune at this point shifted his eyes  nervously and finally looked away from her ass to get a handle on himself.

“Well it’s no biggie, I  can just foot the bill for you. One time out of the many times you paid isn’t going to bring any trouble.” He suggested  keeping his eyes off of her and noticing the coy smirk on her face. She saw that he was completely flustered and heavily aroused after watching her ass all this time, Cc knew now all she had to do was make the killing strike.

Putting down her wallet and stealthily making her way up to him CC appeared right up to Jaune’s face flashing him a seductive smile. It reeked of mischief and playfulness, a trait she had long abandoned prior to becoming immortal, but now she had a new lease on life and was determined to make the most of it.

“Now now, let’s not get too hasty. The idea of you skipping the bill for me is no good. Plus, I know it’ll affect your paycheck, something you can’t afford because you don't get much in tips anyway.” She pointed out.

“I’m sure that's fine, my family isn’t so strict on that stuff. They’re nice and understanding.” Jaune tried to protest and felt more nervous by the second with how close she was to his face.

“Wouldn’t it be like you were stealing from them though? After all, consider this, you lost a pizza for free after working so hard getting it here. I’d hate to make you leave empty-handed, what if I can offer payment in some other manner?” CC asked purring her voice and making Jaune feel even more aroused and suggestive. He gulped nervously as she placed her hands on his shoulders leering at him with bedroom eyes.

“W-what did you have in mind?” He asked feeling very uncertain at this moment. CC smirked with lips curving upward in a wide seductive smile.

“I know you’ve been staring at my ass the moment you stepped into my apartment, Jaune.” She started making him alarmed and sexually aroused at the accusation. “Every time you’ve delivered I’ve been knowingly giving you ‘previews’ of my body whenever possible. From having different outfits to seeing your cute face become flustered I’ve done it all knowingly just for you. It seems like you have an affinity for my rump as well seeing as how you eye it every time I walk back.”

‘Code red! Code red!’ Jaune’s mind screamed as he struggled to stutter up a legitimate excuse for denying her claims. 

“W-well, you are a very beautiful woman, I won’t lie, am I have been very a-attracted to you ever since my first d-delivery….” Jaune trailed off feeling pulled into her alluring gaze. He couldn’t help but be a stuttering mess right now with CC so close to him. 

“Well then…” She began cooing softly up close to his face and grabbed the pizza box from his hands to placed it to the right of her on top of her dresser. Her bed was on her left side unoccupied,  neatly made, and ready for creaking. She brought up her right hand and pressed her index finger against his lips silencing him. “.....I’m very very flattered, Pizza boy Arc. Know that such feelings like arousal and attraction are perfectly natural human feelings. Your erection is a reaction you should not be ashamed of, namely for one reason.” 

“That is?” Jaune asked then felt her left hand glide down along his tall nicely built body to cup his throbbing bulge through his pants. 

“I’m going to take care of everything. And I mean everything, all you need to do is follow my lead, loverboy.” She cooed sexily making Jaune turn into putty in her hands. He dumbly nodded feeling too aroused and sexually charged to rationalize anything else at this moment.  He heard CC giggle cutely and tug one of his hands guiding him to a chair right the corner of her room. 

He sat down in it and watched as CC slowly sunk down to her knees running her soft hands along his thighs sensually making Jaune squirm.

“Consider this payment for all the delicious pizza you provided me over the years,  I’m sure the stress building up within your crotch must be getting to a breaking point. It’s unhealthy to keep it that way, Jaune. I’ll be happy to help you let it all out.~” She cooed running her hands along his crotch feeling his bulge through the fabric and making Jaune begin to pant excitedly.

‘I-Is this really happening? Things are going too fast! I’m here with a beautiful vexing woman about to get….well I’m still wondering if any of this is a dream! If it is I don't want to wake up.’ Jaune thought to himself pinching his arm real quick only to find that it was indeed real. So was the feeling of CC’s fingers running firmly along his crotch. 

She quickly undid the buckle and pinched the zipper of his pants pulling it down and seeing an even bigger bulge underneath a pair of orange boxers. Licking across her lips she reached her fingers to the waistband and tugged it down releasing his immense foot-long erection smacking her in the face!

“Ah. Ouch. OOoohhh….” CC whimpered sightly with it hit her, she wasn’t expecting that, but then her eyes marveled at the large turgid sight of his long thick erection standing before her face like a tower. It was over twelve inches long and several inches thick in girth, it was like a literal bratwurst sausage to her eyes.

“Ooh my~!” She cooed softly in excitement as Jaune looked away feeling somewhat embarrassed. His member was nearly fully erect after watching her ass for some time today. “You shouldn’t be ashamed of this, Jaune Arc. If anything you should be proud.”

She then nuzzled her face up close to the underside of his member whiffing the scent of Arc phallus. Both of her hands reached up to grab it wrapping her fingers around the thick shaft, or at least trying to. It was so thick and wide that she couldn’t get her hands entirely around it. Her nostrils sniffed the sexual musk of his member further exciting her senses, her body became even more sexually charged and brimming with primal desire for it. 

‘Why am I simply admiring it? Such a marvelous appendage must be treated already, I...I must have it now!’ CC thought feeling so horny and full of lust that she opened up her mouth and ran her tongue slowly up the underside of his member. 

Jaune held his mouth open in silent euphoria as he felt the spongy wetness roll up his sensitive meat. 

“Delicious.~” CC purred with a hot breath tickling his skin, her taste buds lit on fire at the taste of it bringing her to begin her service on his member. She moved up on her knees placing her hands up on his thighs now instead of his kneecaps as she sunk her open mouth on the head of his dick. 

“Uunnh!~” Jaune moaned softly in a hot breath as he felt her lips wrap tightly around the light-red head of his cock. 

CC hummed as she struggled to get her mouth around it completely, Jaune was big everywhere including the tip, this  made it hard to swallow him up. Brushing her hair aside she focused her efforts on gingerly sucking the tip of his dick to rile him up. Softr wet sucking noises followed out as her wet lips pumped and swallowed the head of his length in constant up and down motion. Jaune whimpered some  more feeling the pleasant moist sensation of the girl’s mouth slurp the head of his cock. Her hands came up around the hilt of his shaft squeezing their grip around it and pumping back and forth stroking him. 

Jaune whimpered within his throat behind sealed lips as CC continue this treatment for another several minutes. She eventually decided to evolve her service and pulled down his boxers, even more, freeing his throbbing large balls underneath. Her amber eyes flickered in astonishment at the size of them, they were comparable to oranges and seeing them made her insides stir up even more. Bracing herself she pushed her head down even further on Jaune’s penis taking it into her mouth one inch at a time. 

The boy started panting loudly as he felt the warm slimy cavern of her throat wrap around his meat more and more by the second until she stopped at the halfway point. She settled there and continued pumping his penis from the hilt making Jaune reel from the intense oral sensation he was receiving. Her lips slurped and sucked the first five and a half inches of his throbbing cock, she was determined to give him the ultimate “Tip” right now. 

“Hhmmhh! Mmh mh mh mh mh mhhh!~” CC mewled inwardly as her face pushed back and forth onto his penis working her lips tightly along his turgid length. Her hands continued gripping the second half of his massive cock stroking it with her soft fingers as she worked diligently in giving Jaune a blow job. 

Jaune himself was shifting constantly in his seat moaning quietly as CC continuously pumped his length into her mouth. Her head bobbed fluidly in back and forth motion making her long sheen of green hair toss around elegantly while her lips making subtle slurping noises lubricating his dick. Her lips, wet and tight, slid along his phallus snugly making his cock throb louder and louder by the second. She then felt Jaune push his pelvis up into her face making her take a couple of more inches into her mouth, her eyes peered up at him seeing that he was letting out plenty of sexual frustration. She hoped he wasn’t an early cummer.

“Ooooooaaahhh!~” He howled out tossing his head back up and grabbing hers with both hands pushing her face up to his navel!

Her eyes bolted open in surprise when she felt his dick pushing all the way down into her throat making it expand! She sputtered and worked to tame her gag reflex to keep her from choking until she felt his member throb violently ready to discharge. Jaune moaned again and started humping his hips up into her face releasing his orgasm into her mouth! Thick splashes of potent viscous sperm pumped furiously down her throat. Her eyes, mildly panicked, peered up at him making eye contact and noticing something strange. His irises, while normally blue, were now red and contained the-

‘T-the Geass Symbol!?’ CC thought to herself before her thoughts were interrupted by a steady flow of Jaune’s sperm flowing down her mouth. 

“Spplltt! Cggkk!” She choked a bit for she was met with a lot of sperm flowing down her esophagus. She worked at chugging everything down gulp after gulp but found it to be much even for her. Her cheeks bloated with seed with some of it leaking out from her lips and even her nose. Placing her hands hard against his inner thighs CC pushed herself out from his lap releasing his cock from her mouth along with a thick batch of spunk still firing out it like a volcano erupting.

“Aaagh! *cough cough*” CC couched and choked a bit as she brought her head back, despite the sudden roughness she felt her tastebuds light on fire with how great Jaune’s sperm tasted. It had an aphrodisiac effect on her body, somehow she was feeling way more excited than she initially was when she started seducing him. Her sensitivities amplified and with her new craven lust for sex came an addiction to his sperm. Her legs gnashed together nearly making her cum from this until she looked up into his face to see the Geass symbol gone.

“Oh, jeeez! I’m so so very sorry. I-I just got caught up in the excitement is all, also I didn’t know I could cum that much…” Jaune trailed off noticing that his orgasm had ceased and his member had started softening in a mildly flaccid sausage. A thick small puddle of white ooze rested on the floor with plenty coating CC’s face and chest. 

‘Amazing…! He’s released this much and he’s still erect?’ She marveled as she then opened her mouth wide open to Jaune showing a thick pool of sperm resting inside. Her tongue came up and swished it around erotically making him groan with returning arousal. She then shut her lips and made one loud gulp with closed eyes relishing how delicious his sperm really was. 

“Aaah.~” She sighed pleasurably when she opened her lips back up revealing a now empty mouth. Her hands came up to her face and scooped the remaining remnant of his seed from her cheeks and scooped it all into her mouth. She ingested all of it without hesitation and squealed internally at the taste again. ‘I must have more, it is so delicious. Much more so than even pizza and that is saying something.’

“You don't have to apologize, Jaune. Sex is sex and any girl would fall  in love with a strapping youthful man like yourself.” She pointed out making Jaune blush and nod dumbly accepting her answer. “If anything, you’re pretty easy on the eyes to boot, also it wouldn’t just be you that they’d fall in love with, but also...your magnificently large beautiful cock.” She purred out in a vulgar way making him stammer as she leaned up with a hand gripping his shaft again. She loved how hard he was already and felt that his sperm was comparable to ambrosia. 

CC looked down eyeing at him and seeing a dabble of precum ooze out from the tip, she licked her lips in tastiness and craved another ejaculation with into her gullet. Jaune’s seed was something she simply could not live without. Her eyes then shot wide open in surprise when her hand felt his erection spring back to life between her fingers, it was as hard as steel now and ready to go again after she devoured his sperm mere seconds ago.

“Heh, well seeing you ingest all of my stuff kinda turned me on, a lot.” Jaune explained as CC retracted her hands to roam all over her face and body feeling as though the drug of ecstasy surged through her veins. His semen had this bizarre effect on her physiology making her hornier, hungrier, and far less inhibited to engage such dirty acts.

She felt so wet and bothered while running her hands all over her curvaceous frame, she needed him to fuck her now and could not wait any longer for the feeling of his meat plunging her quim. She gulped down the excess sperm down her throat after cleaning her face and chest off, after that she grabbed the top of her outfit and peeled down the top exposing her delectable C-cup sized mounds for him to enjoy. Jaune felt his erection stir up when he saw them and felt ready to do ravage CC.

she smacked her lips tastily with an elated sigh and stood up to walk over to the bed. She swayed and rocked her hips left and right slowly with each step making Jaune go crazy over her supple delicious ass taunting him.  CC knew what she was doing to him and placed her hands on the bed bending forward and sticking her buttocks out in the air at Jaune, she looked over her shoulder at him winking seductively and beckoning him to come to her with a crook of her finger.

“Come over,Jaune. Come enjoy yourself.~” She cooed sexily making him get up from the chair and immediately go right over to her. ‘I need this so very badly, his semen….it...it drives me wild. It’s like a narcotic, but a perfectly healthy rejuvenating one that makes you feel alive again. I haven’t felt so virile ever since my younger days as an immortal witch. I feel like”ll go crazy if I don't have in me one way or the other.’

Jaune practically flew to her and shed off his shirt and hat leaving him with only his pants on around his ankles. He kicked those off too and didn’t feel at all nervous about  being naked with this beautiful lime-haired seductress of a woman. Jaune puffed through his nostrils feeling the heat of lust embrace him as he knelt down to place his face up against CC’s ass. She was still wearing her tight-fitting one-piece unitard showing off her cameltoe and tits. His hands reached her buttcheeks squeezing those perfect doughy mounds into his fingers.

“Uunnh!~ You filthy boy, have a thing for a ladies rear, do you?” CC teased with a coy smirk and looked over her shoulder to see Jaune basically worshipping her ass. His hands groped and kneaded her cheeks in circles relishing the soft skin she had exposed, CC would be lying if she said it didn’t feel good. It was weird, sure, but having a man like him worship her buttocks felt divine. The way his fingers grooved into her skin, how smooth and firm his hands felt, and the fact that he was now literally kissing her cheeks.  At this part she blushed rather fiercely. 

Spreading her cheeks apart and tugging the thin piece of her one-piece to the side exposing both her puckered anus and her juicy slit Jaune slapped her cheeks back together making them jiggle. He heard CC shiver in sensation at the feeling of him playing with her ass like that. He continued kneading and groping it like dough admiring its doughy voluminous shape. Cc simply moaned hotly as he continued doing this for another couple of minutes.

“So...good,  it feels so good in my hands. I never thought I’d be an ass man but here we are. I’m falling in love with it.” Jaune stammered out feeling intoxicated by the girl’s butt, then he stood up gripping his erection in hand and tugging the fabric of her crotch area to the side so he could have full access. 

CC shivered with anticipation when she felt her clothing drape off of her right thigh, she could feel the cool air brushing up against her buttocks and soon the feeling of his hot long appendage tapping the cheeks followed. 

‘He’s going to….?’ CC wondered until she felt her cheeks spread apart and Jaune’s thick cockhead sink slowly into her anus. Her eyes went wide and her teeth clenched shut as she felt her ass hole slowly spread open to swallow up the head of Jaune’s length. “Uungggh~!”

She let out a winded moan and closed her eyes with a lip-bitten expression, her fingers clenched the sheets tightly as she felt his large dick push apart her anal cavity. Jaune himself groaned lowly in fast-growing sexual elation as he felt the tight damp warmth of CC’s ass squeeze slowly around his meat. Jaune relished how it felt, like a warm damp velvet pocket that squeezed his member tightly, it felt good, so very good in fact that he pushed all the way in.

“Aaaaggghhh!~ Oohh! My yesss!~” She squealed out with her face slowly screwing up into a delirious smile as she felt Jaune’s massive cock sheathe itself inside of her completely. Her legs kicked up against his thighs playfully, her ass muscles clenched tightly around his throbbing shaft, and her vaginal walls squelched as CC succumbed to a sudden mini-orgasm right in the middle of it.

“Uuuaaaaaghh!~ Haaaahhh!~” She gasped out feeling her cunt pulsate and leak juices all over her bed. Her anus even clenched tightly around Jaune’s dick as he just now started bottoming out of her ass hole. Soft wet smacks of skin soon came out as gingerly smashed his pelvis into her buttocks top-down bottom-up position he had CC in.

He started pumping steadily into her buttcheeks making ripples of wave motion jiggle across them, the sounds of skin slapping flesh began echoing even louder as CC was taking his long meat pole up the ass and loving it. 

“Uuhh uuh uh uh uh uaahh!~” She grunted out as her form shifted and bounced against the body with the meshing noises of his pelvis growing even louder. Jaune grunted and huffed as her held her by the hips guiding her lithe body up against his waist, he drove himself into her anal cavity over and over and over again relishing the tight damp constrictions of it pulling him deeper.

The bed started creaking and minutes were going by as CC’s face morphed into an utterly blissful and delirious smile. Her eyes were drifting upward into their sockets and her mouth maintained a delirious-looking lip-bitten expression as she was being hard fucked into the mattress by Jaune. Her bouncing form smacked and thrusted back repeatedly into his muscular body like a piece of meat, she eventually came all over again on his dick!

“Uaaaaagghhh!~” She cried out in ecstasy pushing her face into the blankets and feeling her bottom lifted up into the air by Jaune’s hands. Her cumming again pushed the boy into feeling his own orgasm surface causing him to grind his pelvis into her rear strongly. CC was subconsciously smashing her buttocks against him on her own driving his member deeper into her anus, she was enjoying the sensation like an addiction and craved this feeling completely now.

“Gggrrghh! Here it comes!” Jaune announced grunting and slamming his hips into her thick voluptuous buttocks and driving his length deep into her ass cumming deep inside. CC’s eyes went wide in euphoria as she felt his warm gooey seed pump thickly into her anus, each throbbing pulsation of her rectal muscles milked Jaune for more causing him to cum nearly a gallon of sperm into her bowels. 

She crooned pleasurably as he eventually ceased cumming and withdrew from her butt leaving her gaping anus to literally gush sperm from her bowels. Jaune slumped a little as he pulled his semi-hard erection out form her ass hole leaving CC face down on her bed with buttocks sticking out. A delirious smile on her face was worn as they panted and huff heavily following that intense moment. To Jaune’s surprise CC wasn’t nearly done yet, mustering her strength the lime-haired woman flips herself over laying on her back with legs spread eagle before his eyes. A strange eerie glow manifested around her irises leaving Jaune curious.

“Hey...CC, are you feeling alright?” He asked still feeling energy and stamina to go another round or two.

“Never felt better Jaune. I have literally never felt this good in all my life. I need to have more , I must have you back inside me, Jaune. I want you wrecking me completely and turning me into a mess!” she declared enthusiastically with a manic smile on her face. “I want you to break me, lover.”

He blinked a couple of times in surprise clearly taken back by her change, but instead of any rational thoughts a certain ‘primal urge’ within him compelled him to do as she pleased. He leaned forward putting one leg onto the bed and placing himself on top of her with lips crashing into CC’s resulting in a passionate open-mouthed kiss.

“Hmmmhhh!~” CC hummed blissfully in excitement and brought her hands around his backside resting on his shoulders as she pulled him on top of her. They laid down together with Jaune above frenching the beautiful woman and feeling her tongue furiously drive into his mouth tasting him completely. They wetly twisted tongues in passionate splendor with CC dominating him at certain points until Jaune turned the tables and dominated her. 

He had his hands around her waist pulling her hips up against his torso as they made out some more, hot huffs and wet breathy moans chorused about as their lips tried devouring each other. CC’s legs came up around his thighs rubbing the soft balls her feet against them while she ground gently along his waist. His member was instantly growing harder than rock by the second tapping her navel and making her quiver with sexually charged excitement.

‘He tastes so good!~ Mmmhhh!’ CC thought running her hands through his hair tasting him some more. They made out for another five minutes until both of them needed a breath of air, breaking off their lips they looked into each other’s eyes seeing the impassioned glow of lust and love bloom between them. Jaune was no longer nervous, and CC was no longer holding back, she wanted to give him everything and in turn leave everything inside her body. Plenty was already in her gaping ass already.

“Take me, fuck me, Jaune. Rape me until I can’t feel anything except you when I’m feeling excited.” She breathed and Jaune, blushing red, nodded somewhat nervously and pulled back. 

He sat up on his knees holding her legs wide open resting them on his thighs as he witnessed the full sight of her pussy showing before him. CC had managed to take off the rest of her outfit during the make-out session earlier, all it took was some tugging that flimsy piece of ‘clothing’ came down around her ankles. His eyes reflected the glorious view of her moist throbbing pair of pussy lips. She looked tight, fresh, untouched and likely a virgin given the condition her mound was in. She looked perfect.

CC reached down with both of her hands spreading her lips apart showing him the moist pink and red inside aching for penetration.

“I’m giving it to you, Jaune. My virginity, I want you to take it and break me into the mold that will only suit you. Come claim me once and for all, I’m sure such fantasies entered her mind plenty of times in your past deliveries to me.” She huffed excitedly and saw his member twitch intensely with arousal as it rubbed along her waist ready to fuck her. 

“Ooohhh, you know just what to say, CC!” Jaune pumped excitedly feeling his nostrils flare hotly with sexual excitement. His deeper more feral instinct for breeding told him what he needed to do; grab her legs, plant his own, and push all the way inside that tight-looking pussy. He grunted and began placing his legs underneath her own keeping them spread apart and hoisted up on his thighs. An idea occurred to him making him smirk coyly at her. 

He wanted to see how flexible she really was, pushing his hands up against her thighs Jaune raised CC’s legs back overhead, she bent nimbly without issue and saw her ankles dangle over her shoulders. She yelped a little bit but felt no problem being bent this way, not so long as Jaune was going to fuck her raw. She did however wince in worry when she saw his huge cock arise above her folds preparing to submerge into her tight virgin flesh. Being immortal like she has been for years now CC had never given anyone her V-card and even when she took it herself using toys and other devices to alleviate her sexual stress her hymen would just grow back. Part of the curse and blessing of being an immortal witch. She couldn’t help but stare at the engorged length hovering directly above her pussy, she felt her walls quiver with excitement as her eyes marveled at it. Considering how badly he wrecked her ass she wondered how it would feel when it went inside her tight virgin cunt.

‘I must admit I’m a little nervous given his size and what it’s going to do to me.’ CC thought until she felt his weight upon her.

Getting up on top of the girl preparing to enter via ‘Mating Press’ position Jaune felt the moistness of her folds spread open welcoming the tip of his member inside. Once the cockhead touched upon the wet entrance of her vessel CC instantly flinched and gulped nervously at the size of his member now pushing her open.

“I just want to say this to you before we do this, CC. I...I’m in love with you. I have been ever since my first delivery here.” Jaune uttered to her making her heart swell and the fierce glow of Geass fade from her eyes. Rationale and thought returned to her mind clearing away the fog of lust  that was already clouding it. 

‘Jaune…..maybe this is getting out of hand, I’ve never been this hungry for sex before, but….we’re already at this point. Once we do this there’s no going back. Do I really want him to be with me?’ She wondered feeling her heart tick rapidly in her chest when she looked directly at his face. Jaune flashed a smile back making her blush as she reached up and held his face in her hands.

“Jaune….I think we’re both a little frenzied at this moment, maybe too much. You can stop now if you wish and I wouldn’t hold it against you. There’s always a proper time and place for us to even begin a relationship with each other.” She said softly attempting to calm down his raging lust for her. The glow in his eyes was still there as he smirked before speaking to her.

“Well CC, you should have thought of being gentle and considerate before you revved my engine like it is now. You teased me and invited me in to do this with you and I’m taking it. I really am in love with you, you know, and I don't want to see you sad and lonely anymore. I could tell by your face every time I came here and you flirted with me. That you were in need and had no one else.” Jaune pointed out making CC’s heart skip even more as small tears trickled in her eyes.

“Jaune….” She choked up until he placed his lips against hers for a sweet loving kiss instead of a lewd overly passionate one. Jaune’s body the slumped down upon her in the Mating Press position pushing his cock inside her slick tight velvet pocket. “Mmnnggghh!”

Her slick vaginal lips spread apart with the soft intrusion of his cockhead and then,without warning, Jaune grabbed both her knees and pushed the rest on in creating a loud squelching noise of pure wetness followed by her loud shriek.

“Uuuaaagghh!~ Aaaahhhh!” She cried out in ecstasy feeling his thick member push all the way through to her very cervix and into her own womb! Her toes violently curled up as her legs jerked about feeling the intensity of the penetration stimulate her body! The pain of losing her hymen was non-existent since the pleasure that came from Jaune’s insertion made CC’s body ignore that particular sensation. CC whimpered and tossed back her head letting her eyes roll up in their sockets as she felt a sudden orgasm erupt through her body!

“Oooooohhhh!~ Yesss…..!” She sputtered out stupidly feeling her mind become completely addled by bliss as she felt Jaune’s length fill up her entire pussy and push against the walls of her womb creating a bulge in her stomach. The glow of the Geass returned to her irises as her intelligence faded, her walls curled tightly along every inch of his long, thick, curved cock pressing into her vaginal flesh. Her walls throbbed and squeezed his length in wet throbbing pulsations lubricating it with her juices after she had came. 

“Jauneeeyy!~” She cooed out in a slutty fashion egging Jaune into fucking her. He started pumping his hips into her upturned bottom making his large balls smack against her ball cheeks noisily.

Jaune’s cock pumped gingerly into her sopping hole feeling every nook and cranny inside of her pussy and hitting every weak spot he could find. It was like he was made for her exclusively. The blonde boy grunted and huffed as he pounded himself into her keeping her legs dangling above her shoulders, CC was surrendering herself to more depraved nature now that she know for a fact he loved her intimately. She was no longer regretting her actions and hesitating on any choice from here forward, if anything she was glad she seduced him for she had fallen in love with the boy and his cock. She could feel his semen churning inside those big bloated balls just begging to be let out and stuff her, she did say she wanted him to break her in and was sorry for doubting him before.

“Jaune….! Haaahh...haaa...I’m so sorry...mmnnh...for doubting before. Mnnnh...take me however you want! Make me yours forever!” She cried out with tongue out of her gaping mouth and eyes sparkling with fascination. 

Jaune felt her walls squeeze him in even more so making him feel the pressure of her cervix tugging on him meat to get him to cum. He moaned loudly after hearing her words, she loved him back, that’s what he took from it. Knowing this he was granted with a boost in energy and started ramming his length deeper into her pussy from above. His movements became more frenzied leading to his young strong body bottoming out fiercely making her bounce. Their bodies shaved together in sweaty naked bliss all with CC having her tongue out moaning like a banshee. She couldn’t even form coherent sentences anymore due to how good it felt.

Jaune smirked at this and started gyrating his hips  into her bottom, he could see the stomach bulge clear as day as he wiggled his cock deep inside of her womb.

“Haaaahhh! Oooaaahh yesss! Aaagghhh!~” She cried out in ecstasy keeping her tongue out and moaning gibberish. 

He started picking up the pace alternating between gyrating his hips into her quim and pounding his pelvis roughly into her taut buttocks. All of it created more delirious euphoric moans out of CC, his member touched up every potential weak spot inside her pussy until it eventually hit her G spot driving her into a sporadic frenzy!

She wound up cumming again on Jaune’s dick bringing him ever closer to his own end. Frankly he was surprised he lasted this long already considering how tight she was and how much her vaginal muscles milked him for his seed. His balls were quivering with a grand need for release though, he was close and knew that it felt too good to want to pull out, still he asked CC where he should explode. Either on top of her body or inside of it.

“Huff...huff..huff...I’m c-close...CC, where do you want it?” He asked and her face immediately brightened up with a bright manic smile looking back at him.

“I-inside, Jaune! I want you to release everything inside of me.” She sputtered out in a sloppy fashion. CC was too far gone with pleasure at this point and was ready to cum a third time already, this time however she would take Jaune with her. The desire to have his seed fill up her fertile uterus was too great to ignore, she hated the idea of him pulling out and simply leaving that precious spunk all over her body instead of inside it. 

Taking her all the way Jaune feels his balls churning intensely and reels his head back letting out a loud groan as his dick throbbed inside of CC’s womb! A brief thought ran through her head when she realized that she was likely fertile and able to get pregnant despite not having any action for years. Instead of hesitation or begging him to pull out, she instead squeezed her cervix tight around Jaune’s length making him groan loudly in climax.

“Hhaaaaaagghh! Here it comes!~” He announced and felt his balls bloat, his shaft throb, and a thick helping upon helping of sperm entered her depths!

CC felt jolts of utter ecstasy surge through her body when he came, her walls clenched down sporadically around his member as it continuously pumped rope after rope of thick virile sperm into her fertile depths.

“Uuuaaagggghh!~” She cried out in ecstasy tossing back her head and shiver with violent intensity. Her body seized up and shuddered with toes curling together and cunt squeezing hard milking more cum into her body! Her face screwed up completely into a delirious ahegao expression, her eyes rolled back into their sockets while her tongue lolled out feeling her mind break with utter pleasure as Jaune creampied her.

CC could fee the process of insemination taking place inside of her; she sensed his potent little swimmers flutter over to her unprotected eggs ready to make her a mommy. Once they made contact the process of fertilization officially took place sealing her fate to be impregnated by Jaune’s seed. It was a mind-blowing experience that had her nearly passing out as she shook and convulsed underneath his weight. 

Thick pumping sounds continued to come out of their union as he stayed on top of her keeping her legs dangling by her head. Her nether lips squelched and sucked over and over again milking more thick amounts of sperm into her body. CC was barely conscious and fading in and out of reality with her mind drifting to sleep. As her eyes closed her body continued twitching with her womanhood still milking sperm straight from Jaune’s nutsack. He groaned as he rested on top of her maintaining the Mating Press position and enjoying the look of mind-broken stupor she had gotten fucked into having. 

A wide dreamy smile was on her lips and her eyes drifted shut as her body continued to twitch in post-coital bliss just a bit more before finally passing out. 

“Mnnnggh.~ Oohh yeah, that was amazing. Oh I love you so much, CC. CC?” Jaune repeated now noticing she was completely knocked out underneath him. He chuckled in embarrassment to himself and slowly pulled out of her twitching quim. 

With a wet plop he dislodged his member letting a thick gooey waterfall of seed ooze out of her throbbing pussy lips as it did her gaping anus. He stumbled back onto the bed breathing hard yet still maintaining wood in his penis despite having cum a total of three times in the same afternoon. He admired CC’s naked body covered in sweat, semen, and reeking of his stench. Seeing her naked beautiful form writhing with sperm oozing out of her and a stomach bulge filled with his semen made Jaune happy.

The haze of lust wore off from his mind and so too did the Geass that was compelling him to fuck to his heart’s content. Regular Jaune snapped back to reality and started feeling a little bit panicked and uneasy when he took in the sight around him.

“Uh...oh crap...I can’t believe I just did all that. I was so possessed I couldn't control myself.” He said to himself in growing anxiety. He quickly got up off the bed, after pulling a blanket over CC’s naked body, and hastily got changed back into his uniform. ‘Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, I didn’t use a condom either. What if she gets pregnant? Oh man this is too much, I need to get going and hope she doesn’t call my job and tell them I slept with her. Better leave my number just in case.’ 

Jaune quickly scribbled down his phone  number and made his way out of the apartment, when the door closed a glowing Geass symbol lit up just above CC’s navel. When her eyes stirred they shone with the same glow and the wide sexually hungry smile on her face would forever become permanent. She loved cock, namely only Jaune’s and craved his seed as both a treat and a mandatory creampie. 

“Jauneeeeyyy….I’ll be waiting for you, hehe hehe.” CC giggled playfully before reaching down and scooping some of his sperm from her cum-splattered hole. She brought it up to suck off with her lips and rub her belly affectionately knowing she was now baking an oven order for his child.

*******

 

It was days later and Jaune went back to work resuming his normal pizza delivery job, all seemed normal enough with him running about at his sister’s beck and call. Secretly he was worried though, it had been days and he didn’t hear back from CC or so much as received a delivery order for her place. 

Wondering about that s he took his break in the lunch room of the family-owned restaurant Jaune then finally received a text message on his phone prompting him to pick it up. 

‘It’s from CC, I wonder what it could…...be.’ He trailed off when he slid the screen open and clicked the picture sent with the message. 

It was a snapshot of CC naked lying on her bed in a provocative spread-eagle pose with legs spread wide erotically. She had a wide happy smile on her face and a finger making a beckoning gesture for him to come to her. Her pussy lips were even spread open again by her other hand. Jaune got an instant erection from seeing it and read the message to himself.

 

_ ‘Come back soon, master.~ I’m waiting for you.~’ _

 

Jaune gulped and decided to extend his break by making an unofficial delivery to CC’s place, the geass glow present in his mind along with the primal desire to fuck her into a stupor again.

 

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued…..?**

 

 

 


	2. Kallen Gets a Slice

  
  
  
  


**Jaune and the Pizza Minx**

**RWBY/Code Geass**

**For Joker/Shadowsprinkles**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter Two- Two Pizza Minxes for the Price of One**

 

****

 

Humming to herself as she drifted away from the airport station Kallen Kozuki waved her hand by signaling for a taxi to come get her. She smiled when she managed to snag one and found it zooming near her location. Once the trunk pop opened she grabbed her luggage bag and tossed it inside before getting in. She had a friendly smile on her face hidden behind ladies sunglasses and leaned close to the driver side ready to give her destination.

“Take me here, please.” She suggested showing him the address on her smartphone. Receiving a nod and grunt from the driver the car was well on it’s way for that one particular destination; CC’s new apartment suite.

‘Man, it's really been awhile, hasn’t it? You’d think an immortal witch for a friend would tend to be more reclusive and live in a forest somewhere away from it all, yet here she is in the city of New Pendragon.’ Kallen thought to herself as she looked out the window reminiscing about the war days when things were far more chaotic and bloody than she’d like to remember.

Kallen was a beautiful and young girl, former pilot of the Guren and former Black Knight. Despite living as a normal school girl her figure remained the same;athletic,strong, and fit with all the graceful feminine curves her body kept. She currently had on a white sports skirt hiking up her thighs and showing off plenty of leg. White sneakers were on her shoes and a pink sleeveless button-up top was being worn on her chest barely containing her breasts as she walked out of the airport. The fabric on her clothing clung tight nearly making her breasts swell inside of it. She had a small white sun hat over her head covering up her fluffy pink hair as she sat in the taxi looking out the window out at the new Pendragon capital rebuilt by Nunnally. She brought out a book from her purse and started reading for the drive over to CC’s apartment. 

‘It had to have been for the pizza, they serve here. CC is probably the business’s biggest customer if I were to guess, makes me wonder how she keeps that figure though.’ She thought to herself chuckling as she sent a quick text message to the green-haired witch letting her know she’s in town. 

“Okay, time to do some catching up, hope you have some surprises for me, CC.” Kallen said to herself clicking ‘send’ and turning her attention back to the book in her hands. 

**

Elsewhere….

 

“Jaune! Order up! You know where it is.~ You had to have it memorized by now, right? With all those special ‘visits’ you keep making to your not-girlfriend?” Sophia Arc called from behind the counter to her brother. She pushed a newly made pizza up to the front of the counter catching his attention.

The blonde teenage paramour turned his face back towards it and moved away from the arcade over to the counter. He was wearing his usual delivery uniform complete with tight form-fitting shirt and pants covering up his impressive bulge. He left the Mortal Kombat arcade running leading to his character being killed. Reaching around the pizza box he took it into his hands and smiled when coming across CC’s name being written on the post-it note, she had made  so many order that she was basically his go-to customer for every one of his deliveries. Among other things. 

‘That woman is insatiable, it’s started to make me wonder if this is just a sex-based relationship though. I….want a real one, maybe CC doesn’t feel that way yet.’ Jaune mulled hearing the sounds of the arcade telling him his character died. Sophia looked at him knowingly and pushed the pizza box to his chest snapping him out of his thoughts. 

“So are you doing a good job at ‘satisfying’ our number one customer, Jaune?” Sophia goaded making him snap his face up to look at her seeing the girl smirking as she did a ring in the hole gesture with her fingers. 

“S-sis!?” Jaune yelped out in embarrassment as she giggled, he took the pizza box from the counter and proceeded to be on his way out. 

“Make sure you tell Mom you’re going to give her grandkids very soon, Jaune.~” Sophia called out making some of the parlor’s patrons turn in his direction with coy smirks on their faces. Jaune fumed with a red face of embarrassment as he got outside and placed the box on top of his moped cargo seat before strapping it in.  

“Ugh, Sophie doesn't know what she’s saying.” Jaune grumbled as he got into the driver seat and revved up his vehicle. Once he put on his helmet and started up his moped he thought back to his sister’s jaunt and wondered where things stood between himself and CC.

‘Maybe better not to think about things like that while I’m on the way over to her place.’ Jaune thought to himself wondering if she was wearing something provocative for him when he got there. Despite all the constant sex he did want some intimacy and wondered if CC fancied him that way, she did seem distant sometimes when recalling that strange glow in his eyes that she mentioned happening during the first time they fucked.

Shrugging off the thought he revved his bike again and drove off determined to make his delivery to a number one customer.

***

Stepping out of the taxi car Kallen Kozuki finally arrived and looked up at the numbered door of the lavish humble suite CC was currently staying at. Letting out a sigh of relief she grabbed her bag out the trunk, tipped the drive, and made her way up the steps to knock on the door. She was determined to reunite with her friend again after what felt like years.

“Thanks.” She bade goodbye to the cabbie and walked up the steps towards the door. Reaching forward with her right hand she rapped on the door several times knocking loudly. What she got was unexpected however.

“Jaune? Is that you? Come on in.~ I’m only wearing my birthday suit.” CC’s voice came out in a seductive tone making Kallen’s eyes blinked once or twice in stunned surprise.  

‘Uh…..what?’ 

Silence came next then she heard soft footsteps coming her way, the door’s locks started coming undone and soon enough it opened wide revealing a freshly showered CC wearing only a white towel over her half-naked body looking surprised. 

“Huh, usually the door opens right after. I gave him his own keys after all, but I honestly didn’t expect you so early. It’s good to see you again, Kallen.” CC began with a gentle friendly smile despite seeing Kallen’s face look confusedly at her for another minute before smiling back.

“It’s...good to see you too. Mind if I come in?” Kallen asked and CC stood aside letting the door hanging open as she made her way on in. CC was freshly showered and wearing only two towels over her whole body, one on her head keeping her hair clean and shiny, and another one around her body covering up her breasts. 

Needless to say Kallen felt more than a little awkward about intruding on her at this time, but she brushed it off as she stepped in and put her bags down. Turning her face over to the doorway she saw CC looking left and right expectantly as though expecting someone additional to be arriving. Seeing nobody else she let out a small sigh and retreated back into her house closing the door behind her as she embraced Kallen in a friendly hug. 

“It’s great to see you, CC, it feels like it’s been forever.” The redhead mumbled happily as they hugged for the briefest of minutes. She had to wrap her arms around her naked slightly moist shoulders so as to not make her shrug off the towel. Once they let go CC flashed her a soft smile and nodded back to her acknowledge in she feels the same.

“Who's Jaune by the way?” Kallen asked and CC smirked coyly before walking past her to go into the bathroom.

“You’ll know soon enough.~” She replied mischievously making Kallen wonder even more, especially when she said something about giving him his own keys.

‘Is she…..with someone now?’ She wondered feeling unsure how to feel about that since her connection to Lelouch was profoundly intimate. 

“If this is a bad time I could always come back.” Kallen suggested as she went over to the table, noticing a large stack of empty pizza boxes in the corner, and sat on a chair cross-legged. CC was in the bathroom nearby drying off her hair while humming to herself musically. She heard Kallen’s suggestion and immediately turned back to face her with a pleading smile. 

“Oh, please don't do that, it’s been a long while since I had company. Particularly with a face from the ‘good old days’. Besides I’ve been meaning to talk to somebody about certain things regarding that boy I mentioned. I’m actually seeing him, you know.” CC began and Kallen blushed vehemently in surprise until she looked eager to hear more about this special person.

‘Okay, now I’m very interested in this ‘Jaune’ guy.’ Kallen thought as CC came back over to sit down with her at the table. Pulling out a chair she plopped herself down on the seat with towel  off her head and one still wrapped around her torso covering her up. She sat cross-legged and comfortably leaned into the chair with a coy face being directed at Kallen. 

“I can tell you’re intrigued by what I just said, just so you know I’ll be having you two meet so that we can be more familiar with each other. He should be on his way right now with my delivery for today.” CC mentioned making Kallen’s face flat when staring at the stack of pizza boxes nearby.

“You really gotta ease up on that eating habit of yours. How you never grow fat or out of shape while eating that stuff all the time is beyond me.” Kallen voiced and CC giggled playfully smiling with pride at her physique.

Then CC went on to regale Kallen with how she met Jaune the first time around when ordering Pizza after moving here. She found herself intrigued by him to say the least and wound up constantly ordering exclusively from his pizza parlor determined to see him every time. Over time the deliveries he’d make were greeted with CC showing off more of her body in a fun bit to tease the poor boy into losing his spaghetti. When questioning herself why she liked doing it she later found that Jaune charmed her in some way or another, this led to that day they really took to each other inside her apartment. She told Kallen how amazing he was at pleasing a woman, how well-endowed, how sweet and caring, everything from taking his virginity to seeing him dominate her shortly after. She left out the part about the Geass eyes though, she didn’t understand what it meant for him to have it out of nowhere and didn’t want to frighten Kallen away. Not if she wants her friend to stay for the ‘special meeting’. 

Once she finished her recap Kallen was left with jaw hanging open in utter surprise. CC simply sat back with a smug smile on her face tossing back her hair blushing slightly. It was a strange sight to say the least for Kallen had never seen the stoic mystic look so…..happy.

“So…..you did it with him then? He had to be something special for you to be like this.” She guessed and CC nodded again.

“Oh he was, he really was, almost perfect honestly. In fact I might even be pregnant with his baby as we speak” CC stated making Kalen do a double take nearly falling over in her seat in disbelief. 

“Y-you’re pregnant!?”

“Maybe, I won’t know for sure yet until later. I do know that I could never be with another man ever again, Kallen. Jaune is too special and maybe the only one for me, but...I do think he’s seeing this relationship as one-sided and superficial. I can read people quite clearly and I think he’s mistaking this relationship of ours to be only about sex. I’d like him to believe there is intimacy between us, you know.” CC added making Kallen look to her in surprise and then softening her stare as she leaned forward taking in one of her hands into her own.

“Well, how do you feel about him? You can’t just assume you know what he’s thinking, no matter how wise or ageless you are, trust me….” She thought back to Lelouch’s constantly unpredictable nature.

Kallen admired how he was always calculating and unreadable even with his closest friends and family and the Black Knights. 

“....you can never truly know what someone is thinking sometimes. Just be honest with him, CC. I’m sure this is something that can be talked over.”

“Hmm, I think I will. He does wear his emotion on his sleeves and is fairly easy to tease. The boy really drops his tongue on the floor whenever he sees me in any of my many outfits, it’s become a hobby to me just to mess with him like that right before the sex that follows.” CC answered making Kallen blush profusely at the bold statement.

“Please stop telling me everything about your sex life, it’s really making me uncomf--”

*Doing dong!*

Both girls turned their heads to the door and immediately heard a friendly male voice speak out through the other side of it.

“CC it’s me.~ Have your order right here, hot and ready to be served.” A male voice announced making the green-haired witch bounce up from her chair and walk over to the door with swaying hips. Kallen was feeling uneasy right now and thinking she should go until the door opened up revealing a rather tall and boyishly handsome blonde boy her own age in a pizza delivery uniform. 

CC’s face lit up with excitement, at both the pizza in his hand and the sight of Jaune himself standing there flashing his cute friendly smile at her before pulling him into a hug.

“Oh, perfect timing, Jaune. Allow me to introduce a dear friend of mine. Her name is Kallen Kozuki, we go way back.” She introduced as she pulled him into the apartment and directed him to look over at the redheaded girl sitting at the kitchen table.

“Uh, Hi.” Jaune chuckled rubbing the back of his neck nervously until he held out his hand in a friendly gesture. “Name’s Jaune Arc, short sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it.” 

Kallen perked an eyebrow at him at the really cheesy pickup line until CC spoke up from beside him.

“I know I do.” She purred.

“Nice to meet you too, CC’s been telling me quite a bit about you….and her.”Kallen blurted out with a fierce blush while Jaune simply stood there feeling embarrassed with himself somewhat. 

“Oh really? Hehehe….this is awkward, but why tell you?” He wondered and looked to the side at CC, who had then suddenly slipped away from his side to appear behind a very unsuspecting Kallen Kozuki. 

“Because….I have big plans for the two of you!~” CC quickly stated before reaching her hands out from behind the redhead and grabbing around both of her breasts through her clothing causing Kallen to squeak out in utter surprise!

“Gyaaah! CC?! What are you doing?!” Kallen squealed out with a blush redder than her hair on her face. 

She felt the other woman’s hands firmly hold her chest into her palms with fingers gingerly kneading the dough of her breasts through her clothing. Kallen huffed loudly as she felt the subtle wave of soothing pleasure through her torso through her chest. Her tits were very sensitive features of hers, feeling CC’s fingers dig deep into her titties made the girl’s thighs buck inwardly in sharply increasing arousal. 

“Nnngghh!~ S-stoooop…!” She pleaded as she felt her breasts being groped even harder by her hands. 

Jaune watched in utter surprise at the sight of the witch now molesting her so-called friend, he sported the erection growing within his pants and quickly placed the pizza box down on the table before considering he had to intervene. As much as he wanted to, the sight of the redhead’s tits sloshing in his girlfriend's palms had him hesitant on stopping it. Kallen’s boobs were easily C-cups from the look of them and were currently being fondled around in circles by the other woman’s hands.

‘That’s so hot. W-wait a minute, CC shouldn't be doing this to her own friend. I--!’ Jaune was cut off immediately when the buttons on Kallen’s outfit burst open revealing her white lacy bra barely holding back her robust pair of tits! 

“Mmngh! No fair…! Using breasts, my one weakness….other than the ass.” Jaune grunted restraining himself as Kallen’s large tits bounce free with dough mounds suddenly coming under fire from CC. 

The green-haired witch smirked coyly as she felt Kallen writhe in her grasp, she squirmed and struggled to break free of her grasp but found it difficult to move considering how good she was feeling. Her amber eyes flickered over in Jaune’s direction noticing he was already packing a thick erection pressing up into the surface of his pants. The boy looked like he wanted to help Kallen out but was torn between watching and waiting. 

“This is just a little bonding exercise for the three of us, Kallen. I know you yourself haven’t felt the touch of a man in a long time now, ,and I want to prove to Jaune that our union isn’t simply sex.” CC explained and heard  Kallen gasp as she struggled to break free.

“It feels like you’re going about it the wrong way!” She protested when one of CC’s hands slipped underneath the bridge of her bra lifting it up over her tits exposing them in fully exposed glory to Jaune’s starstruck blue eyes. 

The pizza boy felt his jaw drop at the sight of another woman showcasing her tits reluctantly and inciting arousal from all ends. CC noticed Kallen’s eyes drifting downward towards his reaction, the redhead stopped squirming so intensely when she became fixated on it’s girth. Kallen was too flustered and embarrassed to feel like fighting back, but at the same time felt a strange sense of arousal surging within her loins at being exposed in front of a man like Jaune. She saw that the guy had lurched in posture with pants looking more constrained as a long foot-length shape pressed up into the fabric of his crotch.

‘Uuughh! He's that big!? CC this is going way too fast!’ Kallen thought with cheeks blazing and breath coming out in hot huffs of arousal.

Jaune had an immediate reaction as he kept his eyes glued to the new girl’s tits now being squeezed into CC’s hands.

“CC….what is the deal with here?” Jaune asked straining to contain his rising urges, he failed to notice that the strange ‘Geass’ glow from before was starting to well up in his eyes again. CC noticed however and decided to let go of Kallen before untucking her towel and unveiling her naked splendor before the furiously aroused boy.

Jaune clutched his chest feeling his heart race as he now saw two naked girls in front of him in the flesh, CC’s sexy lithe naked body was fresh with shower water drying off her skin. She glistened beautifully as her breasts jiggled slightly with the change in her posture, Kallen then crumbled to her knees breathing raggedly from the experience until the green-haired girl knelt down with her. His eyes followed them until he found himself moving forward slowly with lust rising high in his body. Jaune now stood in front of the two with CC holding up a distressed Kallen’s face directly above his bulge. 

“The deal here, Jaune, is me showing you what a caring girlfriend I can be. I don't want you think of our relationship as strictly sex-based. I also don't know how I can prove it to you without making this afternoon the spiciest one of your life. And that includes my friend here, hope you can tell your sister you’re taking a really long break, because you’re not going anywhere for a while.” She purred and he nodded dumbly feeling the need to shed his clothing.

Jaune pulled his shirt up over his head revealing his modestly toned features before the girl’s eyes, Kallen blushed slightly when seeing his finely chiseled features adorn his tall frame. It was double-surprising considering that he was just a delivery boy, but all the same she felt a spark of arousal despite the circumstances. Kallen then reached underneath the girl’s tennis skirt making her yelp in surprise as she felt a pair of softer finger dig into the fabric pulling it down along her ass softly.

“Hey...wait….what is this? You’re sharing me with him or something?” Kallen questioned with her chest heaving making her tits swaying softly as she rose up on her knees. She didn’t necessarily understand why she wanted this to continue, but CC wasn’t waiting around for an answer either way. “Mmmmhhh!”

She felt the woman’s soft fingers pull up her panties from down her creamy thighs making her spread them about while lurching forward. She found herself face to face with the man’s crotch catching a whiff of it then beginning to feel profound arousal as it throbbed above her nose. Kallen gulped nervously as CC reached over by her head to grab the zipper of his pants and pull them down in front of her face. Her eyes went wide with surprise and wonder as Jaune’s thick foot-length sausage came springing out nearly smacking her on the forehead as it dangled above her chin.

“Oh……” Kallen murmured and CC did another raunchy thing by leaning in closely and slowly trailing a tongue along her cheek in an erotic manner.

“Mmhhh.~ That’s it, drink it in, Kallen. This is what makes me want to give Jaune my all and be a good girlfriend.” She added with a husky voice making Kallen tremble as she felt the temptation to submit herself to this act of debauchery willingly.

‘This is so crazy…..but dammit CC I think I’m really liking this.’ Jaune thought to himself as the green-haired minx pushed her friend’s head gently towards the underside of his dick. Jaune felt his breath quicken as he felt the tingle of hers caressing his phallic skin, on instinct Kallen felt the need to taste it due to the intoxicating presence it exuded.

She squeezed her lips against the surface and gently kissed the bottom shaft of Jaune’s meat making him shiver lightly in pleasure. She pursed her lips tightly on it gently sucking it into her mouth tasting it slowly, Jaune huffed loudly as he felt the girl beginning to suck on his shaft some more until CC chipped in. The green-haired minx leaned in closely and extending her tongue so that she could roll it along next to Kallen’s against Jaune’s dick doubling the spongy pleasure. He crooned and groaned loudly while reaching down to hold their head closer , Kallen and CC both started gingerly working their tongues along the underside of his shaft with the occasional suckle in the middle. 

“Mhhmm! Hhmm.~” Kallen hummed with eyes closed, her lips trailed down to one of his thick balls squeezing it into her lips hungrily as she became enamored with his scent. Truthfully she had been a virgin for a long long time never settling for anyone after her fall out with Lelouch. Right now however she was beginning to feel that long-deprived need for intimacy pay her back with a vengeance. 

Her head rolled into his pelvis exotically with lips slurping on his right testicle over and over again. She pursed it between her lips running her tongue along the surface while CC simply trailed her tongue along the underside of his shaft until she reached the top. Her soft lips parted wide open and took in the cockhead inside her mouth letting warm moistness swallow him whole.

“Unnghh! CC……!” Jaune huffed feeling his member throb sensationally between their lips as they continued fellating him for the next several minutes. CC’s head was bobbing faster and faster squeezing her lips tightly around the neck of his length happily, she blushed hotly and closed her eyes relishing the taste of Jaune on her mouth. 

“Mnnh! Mhh mmmm hmmmm!~” CC hummed loudly as she slurped the head of his length enthusiastically. Her long mane of green hair tousled along with her movements while Kallen was just now gradually getting into the momentum of slurping his balls. 

She pursed her lips tight and suckled gingerly on each one as she worked both in tandem function.  Jaune groaned loudly again feeling his genitals getting smothered in saliva thanks to two female mouths, honestly he never thought he’d have this happen to him in his lifetime and he owed it all to his kinky Minx of a girlfriend CC.

‘She really does care, does she?’ He wondered as he felt both of them switch tactics by slowly running their mouths along the sides of his cock in unison. “Uuuaagghh!~”

He groaned as felt both sets of tongues and lips running all over the sides of his shaft, Jaune winced pleasurably as he felt them working him over and over again in up and down motion. His hands reached and gripped the back of their heads guiding them towards his lap making their heads converge inwardly as they continued fellating his appendage with passion.  fellated his now-throbbing appendage in vigorous passion. The loud slurping noises filled the air as the girls sucked harder and faster on Jaune’s meat making it begin to thicken readily for ejaculation. He growled even louder as he felt his balls bloat with seed, CC sensed this and met Kallen together at the cockhead pushing her lips against her in a wild lesbian lip-lock around the tip. 

‘S-she’s kissing me! We’re kissing his…..dick right in the middle….!’ Kallen recounted in surprise as she felt CC’s lips hungrily suck her lips onto hers with Jaune’s knob in the middle getting lubricated. They both heard the blonde boy groaning loudly while his balls began to bloat, just when Kallen was about to pull back both she and CC felt the thick bursts of semen erupt from the cockhead!

“Aaaaghh!~” Jaune let out bucking his up against their heads feeling his erection twitch rapidly unleashing thick rivets of cum against both of their faces.

Kallen recoiled in surprise as she felt the thick splats of his seed against her face, feeling compelled to open her mouth Kallen parted her lips letting shots fly into it filling her mouth right up. Her tongue dabbled in spunk and her cheeks puffed with it giving her the taste of something she found herself hooked on.

“Mmhmm!~” She hummed with eyes closed tasting his spunk and rolling it to the back of her mouth as she swallowed everything down. CC did the  same thing but with more finesse and swiftness as if she’s done it before. 

The green-haired babe made one loud swallowing sound and opened up her mouth with a tasty sigh revealing a sultry smile directed at Kallen as the redhead struggled with her load. She moaned again and tilted back her head letting the thick gooey substance drift  down her esophagus, once she made one loud swallowing sound she opened up her lips revealing to Jaune the cleansed insides of her mouth. 

“Haah….that...was something. It tasted so...so..” Kallen trailed off until CC cupped her chin into her left index finger looking into her eyes suggestively as she lifted her head up to eyeball Jaune.

“Addicting, right?” CC answered for her leaving Kallen silent as she was suddenly lifted up to her feet with skirt hiked up over her rear. “Now then, Jaune….why don't’;t you show her how much you like asses. Last I remember you happened to worship quite a lot the first time I seduced you here in this exact place.”

“Y-yes, ma’am.” Jaune let out with a breath of excitement as the glow in his eyes lit up again startling Kallen as he got down onto his knees running his hands along her exposed creamy buttocks. Her panties were still hanging around her thighs when Jaune pulled them all the way down her to her ankles leaving her entire bottom exposed.

Kallen squealed out in slight embarrassment as she felt fully naked in front of a complete stranger, one that her friend was happily goading into having sex with her as a ‘gift’. She honestly didn’t know why she wasn’t trying to leave this place, but Kallen found a strange allure to Jaune and CC’s highly intimate seduction into this three-way. She didn’t her own body anymore, but she knew she wanted what came next. Feeling his hands grip her thighs he spread her legs apart making her lean over the table so that her pussy and her ass became exposed fully.

Jaune’s eyes sparkled as they reflected the moist pink lips of Kallen Kozuki’s tight-looking pussy, the girl was blushing like crazy as she put herself on display in front of him like this. He then calmed her down when reaching forward with one of his hands to dip a pair of  fingers into her cunt. She instantly let out a sharp shudder and tensed up in reaction, her folds squelched around his fingers lubing it in juices after he pushed two fingers an inch deep.

“Aaah!~” She gasped out loudly with lips pursing together, legs quivered as her knees bucked inwardly. 

Jaune felt motivated to start probing deeper and faster finger-fucking the girls twat making soft splashes of vaginal nectar gush out from behind. Kallen clutched the surface of the table tightly and started breathing raggedly in nonstop bliss, the boy knew his way around a woman’s pussy alright and he was delving into her folds with great energy and precision. She was feeling like cumming already!

“Ahhh….ahhh…..ohhh yess!” She gasped out with eyes closing shut and mouth remaining agape in nonstop huffing of breath. Her body lurched and bounced back and forth against the table with CC sitting on the side with legs crossed watching with perverse glee.

She loved watching Jaune work so enthusiastically on the girl’s body, she could tell from his erection that he was having plenty of excitement fondling her friend. Kallen lurched and humped the table surface even more strongly making her breasts heave and bounce as she craned her head back. Her supple buttocks jiggled voraciously as Jaune picked up the speed, slick squelching noises erupted from her pussy as she began seeping more and more of her vaginal juices. Soon enough Kallen reached the apex of pleasure and came hard right there on his fingertips!

“Uuaaaaghh!” Kallen cried out loudly as she shuddered right there on top of Jaune’s hands spritzing his face and giving him a taste of her pussy as she doubled over the table breathing loudly. 

As soon as she slumped over she exposed her ass fully tempting the boy to run his hands strongly all over the round surface making her croon with delight for he touched plenty of weak spot all over. Kallen mewled with lips closed and eyes sealed shut as he began fondling her cheeks softly in smooth massaging circles. Kallen mewled softly as she began to pant, the feeling of Jaune’s strong soft hands kneading the dough of her luscious doughy cheeks made him rub his face into the side of them in fascination.

“Mmhhmm. S-so soft.~” He hummed with a dreamy smile on his face as he rubbed his left cheek against the surface making Kallen turn her head over her right shoulder to look at him incredulously.

‘So this guy really has a thing for asses, huh?’ She thought to herself until she felt CC’s hands gently grab her face pulling her over to greet hers as their lips collided into a searing hot kiss between women.

Kallen instantly moaned back into the other woman’s mouth and let herself be carried away by the erotic allure of frenching another woman. Her lips parted open and her tongue slipped through tasting CC’s as they meshed languidly together in oral bliss. CC closed her eyes and hummed lovingly as she made out with Kallen right in front of Jaune’s eyes, the boy looked up from the girl’s ass to watch as they erotically swapped spit openly using tongues to roll over each other’s lips. Instantly he felt his member throb even more with veins pulsating readily for action. 

His fingers dug into Kallen’s buttocks some more making her reel at the sensation of him touching her skin. She wound up moaning inside of CC’s mouth loudly as she tilted her head back, her face parted from CC’s by a few inches making them inhale each other’s breath while they tongues dabbled erotically against each other. They let it stay like that for a couple of minutes until Kallen felt the thickness of his cock tapping the cleft of her buttcheeks from behind. She turned her head over to see Jaune standing up again gripping her hips into his hands as he hotdogged his member along the crack of her ass.

“What say we get to the fun part then. You sure you’re okay with this CC?” He questioned making the green-haired girl pull back and nod slowly to him while wearing a seductive smile.

“More than okay, Jaune. After all, this is for you and I’m sure Kallen will like it as much as I did. Better get yourself ready by the way, Kallen.” CC answered with a coo as she looked to her friend seeing her dazed face nod back to her slowly. CC smirked and reached down to lift up her tennis skirt making it hunch just above her waist exposing her smooth creamy derriere. 

Jaune grabbed his dick and lowered it between her thighs aiming for the smooth pink moist slit between them, he saw that her snatch was throbbing with arousal from the finger-banging session earlier. Kallen was ready, she was warmed up, and most importantly she was plenty aroused for what came next. Once the blonde placed a hand on her buttocks he used the other to guide his length over into the ring of her snatch placing it between those spongy red pussy lips and making her shiver as he slid himself into her body. 

“Eaaaaagghh!~” Kallen cried out as she tossed back her head with mouth agape and eyes closed tightly. She felt such an intense penetrating feeling coming from Jaune’s dick, it’s massive girth and length pushed into her insides churning her sensitive muscles giving her waves of pleasure that was nearly unheard of. Her body started reflexively bouncing back and forth against him in response as he began bucking harder and faster into her from behind.

Soon enough the room filled with loud raucous fucking noises coming out from between the two bodies. Slap upon slap of flesh was made, Kallen’s wailing moans of sensitivity and bliss erupted from her lips as Jaune steadily fucked her from behind feeling her pussy squeeze tightly around his meat again and again. 

“Uuuugh! Uh uh uh uh uh uh uhhhh!~” She cried out again as her body heaved and lurched along the surface. 

She had to lean over the table itself bending her body over and raising her ass higher to the point her knees rested on the very edge. Her buttocks rose up and Jaune’s hands found themselves back around her pelvis holding her steady as he sawed into her snatch undaunted. Loud wet squelching sounds flowed out as he pushed all twelve or so inches of thick man meat into her taint nonstop. He groaned and grunted with utmost pleasure as he felt her insides squeezing down on him making him swell up with impending ejaculation as time went on. 

 

Kallen started breathing out raggedly as her body lurched and smacked gingerly into his waist at an ever faster pace. Her buttocks smacked and pushed into his plevis making him cherish the sight of her doughy butt cheeks squishing against his skin. The girl rubbed her face into the surface moaning loudly with eyes closed while CC leaned forward on her knees wrapping her arms around Jaune’s neck and pulling him into a deep loving kiss. He instinctively accepted it without hesitation and wrapped an arm around her backside pulling her even closer to himself. Kallen continued moaning and huffing while her body became violated by the blonde’s mammoth meat. Loud wet smacks of flesh and sex orgasm constantly erupted from between them while he made out passionately with CC. 

“Mhhmm! Hmmm..uuaahh…..Jaune~!” CC moaned out breathily as she taste him on her sweet lips. She sucked on his languidly pushing a tongue into his mouth and letting it roll around all over his own in undaunted fervor. He sucked hers back with just as much passion tasting her like her saliva was an addictive candy. He’d like to think CC treated his ‘flavor’ like pizza just for the fun of it. 

“Hmmm.~” Jaune hummed back into her mouth as they tasted each other even more while he continued to fuck Kallen Kozuki nonstop. 

The redhead started moaning louder and louder as the pace in which her buttocks smashed into his body quickened immensely. Soon the sounds of skin-slapping became even fastest with Jaune fucking Kallen’s tightening pussy voraciously with the swelling urge to cum rising even higher. Those loud noises of body humping body filled the room entirely with her own buttocks rippling non stop as he slammed into her from behind. Her pussy throbbed and squeezed tightly around his member even more as he bottomed out of it. Kallen was close now. And having the most blissful sex of her lifetime. It was the first time she had lost her virginity period, she never settled for anyone or gave it to anyone either. She had long thought Lelouch would fill that role and they’d be happy with each other, but unfortunately things spiral out of control with the war leading to his noble sacrifice. She still hurt from losing him to this day and longed to fall in love again. 

‘And nowhere I am giving it away to some guy I just met! Uuuhhh! He feels so good! B-but I wonder if this’ll be a thing between us and not some shallow fling. I don't want to be alone anymore!’ Kallen thought to herself as she felt Jaune’s member push into her insides some more making her vaginal muscles begin to throb readily with expulsion.

Turning her face back to see his she saw a bit of Lelouch in that blonde male moaning loudly as he pressed himself into her ass. Jaune was done making out with CC and focused his eyes on her as he fucked her wildly with rapid-fire thrusting. CC herself was at his side running her tongue along his jaw and cheeks while running her hands along his chest, just then she saw the strange glint of the Geass symbol lighting up in his pupils. Kallen;s eyes went wide with slight panic and fear when she saw them, she wondered what she meant, but right now her body was so far gone with pleasure that she came before she had a chance to dwell on it!

“Aaahh...aahhh…..aaaahhhh!~” She squeezed her eyes shut and tilted her head up moaning loudly while her body trembled in sexual agony! Her body shivered and her buttocks clenched, her pussy muscles squeeze inwardly around Jaune’s throbbing length as she lubricated it with her juices!

This brought the blonde boy to his grand finish as well and made him pound into her two more times before finally succumbing. 

“Hnggghhh! Here it comes!” Jaune tossed his head back and yelled out as his balls bloated thickly delivering a heavily virile payload of sperm directly into Kallen’s uterus!

The girl screamed and wretched in euphoria as she felt the thick splash of warm goo pour into her teenage womb one thick rope at a time. Her body lurched and bounced up off the table in a wildly violent orgasm that made her croon with delirious bliss. Her vaginal muscles squeezed and milked his length for everything he had receiving more sperm from the blonde pizza boy while CC watches. 

“Ooh yeah, that’s the stuff alright.’ CC thought with a perverse smile as she watched Jaune slowly pull back from Kallen’s body after cumming. His member was still fully erect and oozing some post-orgasm cum that seeped from the girl’s gaping opening. 

Wasting no time to dawdle CC got up off the table and knelt at Jaune’s waist holding his thighs apart with her hands and sliding her face towards his crotch. Her lips inhaled the thickness of his of knob again this time sucking off the cum that dabbled on the tip making Jaune growl pleasurable as she worked. CC wondered if maybe Kallen became pregnant with Jaune’s child right now, she herself only had to wait for confirmation and wondered how both girls would fair becoming mothers. Alas, that thought was pushed to the back of her mind at this moment. Her only focus was on sucking off his length and getting ready for her turn next. Her face pushed all the way down to his pelvis taking in him all the way to the back of her throat and squeezing that delicious phallic within her esophagus.

“Mhhmm! Mhmm mhm mhm mhmm!~” She hummed with eyes closed and head bobbing up and down between his legs sucking him off deeply. Her long mane of green hair tossed and flowed with her body as she throated him during  Kallen’s recovery. 

She looked to the side to see the girl still recovering from such an endeavor, sperm oozed out thickly from her gaping pussy while panting heavily wearing a smile on her face.

‘Soooo good.~; Kallen thought to herself as she slowly got up and saw CC hugging her face into the blonde’s lap. 

Jaune’s head tilted back moaning loudly in euphoria as he felt her mouth suck off his entire dick, with lips squeezing tight around the base end of the shaft and tongue rolling all over the large surface.

“Oooohh, CC!” Jaune groaned loudly hugging her head into his lap as she rolled it around erotically with hungry passion. The sight was a very raunchy one to behold for Kallen to watch,  still she felt ready for another round as she got up off the table. Jane noticed her and flashed a friendly smile making her feel a little more warm and comfortable until she saw the Geass  sign in his pupils again.

CC continued to slurp hungrily on his dick for another several minutes until she suddenly pulled herself off with a loud wet pop of her lips and saliva.  

“Haahh….tastes better than pizza any day. Now then….” CC got up and noticed Kallen fully awake and recovered and smirked. “....time  for round two, featuring you, Kallen. I take it you enjoyed what Jaune can give you?”

She nodded dumbly with a fierce blush on her cheeks as CC approached her, the green haired immortal grabbed the girl’s shoulders and directed her to the couch nearby in the living room. Following her flow she laid down on her back with CC getting directly on top of her, both sets of  breasts squished together in sensitive soft harmony making Kallen croon loudly at the sensation. Jaune hypnotically got up from his seat and over to the side with fully erect member in hand, he saw CC look back at him with a coy smile as she reached under and spread apart her pussy lips before his face. The moist slimy pinkness of her insides was on full view now and inviting him to go ahead and fuck her. Kallen, feeling bashful and equally excited, reached down underneath her own body and did the same thing. Both girls were on top of each other ready to be fucked leisurely by the blonde pizza delivery boy lover that rocked CC’s world.

“Well? Have sex with us already, Jaune.” CC goaded with a lewd smile as Jaune nodded back to her flashing his own confident one. 

‘She totally loves me, s he’s just a freak for pizza and sex is all.’ He realized as he approached them, once he set both knees on the couch surface he got behind the  dual pair of butts pushing closely towards him with legs spread wide. Kallen and CC’s legs became entangled, their pussies were fully exposed and waiting from him to work his magic.

Grabbing his shaft he lined himself up with CC and pushed on in making a loud squelching  sound flow out along with shrill cry of pleasure coming out of her.

“Aaaahh!~” CC cried out with eyes closed and mouth agape as she felt Jaune’s thickness push snugly all the way inside of her snatch. Her cervix immediately opened up letting all twelve or so inches of thick man meat inside of her body. 

Jaune grunted heatedly as he felt his girlfriend’s insides wrap tightly around him after he sunk himself in. He reached over to Kallen’s pussy down below and started working a pair of  fingers into her snatch while gently pushing into CC’s from above. Both girls started moaning loudly in blissful ecstasy as they felt pleasure on both ends thanks to Jaune’s ministrations. CC’s body lurched and humped Kallen’s slowly with breasts pushing together as her body became sweaty. Strands of her hair  clung to her face as she lurched along the second girl’s naked form. Soon loud slaps of skin-slapping coitus began again with Jaune steadily pumping into CC’s pussy from behind making her hump Kallen’s body as she got fucked.

“Aaah aaahh aah aah aah aahhh!~” She cried out with head tilting back and eyes closed in blissful euphoria. 

Kallen reached up and held onto her shoulders as she felt Jaune’s fingers probe deeply into her snatch making her sensitive folds squeeze and writhe around his digits with every push of hips. Both girls were moaning breathily for several minutes more as this continued,after enough pumps of his pelvis into CC’s box he pulled out and pushed it right back into Kallen’s pussy making her scream into the green-haired witch's shoulders once she felt  it.

“Mnnngghh!” She cried out with eyes closed. The familiar sensation of his prick pushing inside of her vessel stirred her up all over again. Her toes wriggled and her body began lurching back and forth along the surface of the couch, CC continued swaying with her making sure her breasts pushed tightly into her own.

Kallen felt him inside of her very depths, her very soul, her insides clenched tightly around his length as he pushed into her again and again without rest. Jaune humped and pumped voraciously as he bent himself over the two girls, his hips jutted and hammered into Kallen’s taint while he spooned CC’s naked backside lovingly. His hands went up to cup the green-haired witch’s breasts making her croon sharply as she felt Kallen kiss along her neck sharing in the bliss.

The three fucked ravenously right there on the couch with Jaune’s body humping nonstop into the sandwiched girls. Kallen could feel her pussy tighten and squeeze on his length again signaling yet another climax, she ground her hips up against CC’s waist feeling the smoothness of her body carry the friction they were making as he fucked her. Basically, Kallen humped CC while feeling Jaune’s cock push powerfully into her cunt. He pumped some more until he pulled out and pushed right back into CC, seeing her croon as loudly as she did when feeling him slide himself inside made his day. Gone was the usual stoic mysticism of the green-haired pizza minx, now in her place was a Jaune-starved insatiable lover that arranged this raunchy get together just for him. Just to prove a point that she did care about him sincerely, it wasn’t about the  sex, maybe it never was.

“Uuaaahh aaahh aaahhhh! CC….!~” Jaune cried out slowly rowing his pelvis back and forth into her body feeling her insides squeeze him tightly as he continued fucking her for the next twenty minutes.

Between switching the girls and making them cum numerous times in between Jaune felt ready to blow again. Currently he was pounding Kallen’s insides after just pulling out of CC when he felt the girl suddenly cry out in ecstasy as she felt him push into a weak spot inside of her pussy, her body shivered violently and her insides churn around Jaune’s dick resulting in another intense climax that shook the couch!

“Uuuhhh!~” Kallen cried out as her body shook with orgasm. Her body arched upward lurching and writhing underneath CC’s frame as she felt her insides wrap tightly around Jaune’s member. She came hard soaking it in her juices and squeezing him tightly to the point he felt his own orgasm take over.

His member swelled and burst inside of her pussy filling it up with copious amount so seed that flooded into her womb. Just before Jaune could finish up inside of the redhead he quickly pulled out and pushed right back into CC’s gaping pussy making her feel the thick deluge of cum surge out and fill up her insides as well. She moaned loudly in euphoric bliss feeling him cum so much inside of her right as she went off in her own climax. Jaune grunted in sensitive pain and pleasure as he felt her wring him dry  for a full solid minute and a half!

“Ngghhh! Ooooh...yeah….!” He breathed out as he eventually finished cumming inside the two of them leading to all three teens collapsing on top of each other right there on the bed. Jaune spooned CC lovingly with fingers interlocked with her own while Kallen shifted around so that she could rest along other his side comfortably wearing a satisfied smile on her face.

All three of them were breathing laboriously after that mammoth of a fuckfest they all shared. CC rubbed her belly with a content sigh and hugged an arm around Jaune’s neck affectionately with a warm smile on her face. Kallen simply pressed her face into his back and wrapped her arms around his waist sighing in relief as she felt him breathe loudly between the two of them. Then came his arms hugging around both women pulling them closely as sperm continued to seep out of their pussies in abundance.

Neither of them was sure what this was going to be outside of a possible one-time fling during Kallen’s visit, but at the very least CC was happy that Jaune now learned that she did indeed love him. Him and his family pizza, but mainly him. She was wondering when and how to break the news to him that she might be pregnant with his child when the time came.

“So….huff huff….are we doing this again later? Because I’m up for it if we are.” Kallen voiced in a tired breath making both CC and Jaune look at her with mild surprise until they smiled and nodded at her.

“Me too, it’ll be better to really get to know more about you. Also…..” Jaune trailed off when he looked at CC, his eye drifted into her amber eyes and saw them sparkling as she smiled back and held his face in her hands.

“If you’re going to say ‘I love you’ again, don't bother…..because I was going to beat you to it.” CC said in a sweet calm voice before pulling his head over to her face leading to another deep loving kiss right there on the spot.

‘Actually I was going to ask if she was going to tip me, but this is great too.~ Really really great.’ Jaune thought shrugging as he started making out with his girlfriend unaware that Kallen observed his face eagerly as though expecting that glow again.

It wasn’t there and this only made her more curious about the boy, as well as we want to spend more time with him.

  
  


**End of Chapter**

**To be continued…..**

 

AN: This has been Shadow Sprinkles. Thanks for reading.


End file.
